Say You Were Made To Be Mine (Everything Keeps Us Apart)
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: Anne sits besides Phillip while she waits for him to wake up, ignoring the stares, the cold hard looks she gets from the nurses, she could feel herself crumbling, breaking. She wasn't sure how long she could stay like this, stay hidden in the shadows, behind those walls. (Phillip Carlyle x Anne Wheeler)


Say You Were Made To Be Mine (Everything Keeps Us Apart)

Summary: Anne sits besides Phillip while she waits for him to wake up, ignoring the stares, the cold hard looks she gets from the nurses, she could feel herself crumbling, breaking. She wasn't sure how long she could stay like this, stay hidden in the shadows, behind those walls. (Phillip Carlyle x Anne Wheeler)

A/N: I just saw The Greatest Showman this past Friday night and I have to say, I'm obsessed with the soundtrack, the movie was just so breath taking, Zendaya blew me away with her performances. Anyways, I hope you guys R&R this story! Leave comments if you wish!

-x-x-x-

She sits there, with her hand in his, she pressed their hands underneath her chin, her eyes swarming with tears, she watches him breath, his eyes closed, those blue eyes that she had seen sparkle at the first moment they met, the way he looked at her, as if she was the most beautiful woman he's ever met before.

She could feel herself trembling, breaking with each passing minute, she knew the moment that Barnum carried out Phillip's burned frame, she had held onto her brother so tightly, she was so sure that she would have collapsed onto the ground if W.D hadn't held onto her. She knew at that moment, that she was in love with Phillip.

Phillip risked his life, unlike Barnum, he risked his life to go inside a burning building, to rescue her, she was sure he was crazy, crazy to even think that he would even pull such a stunt, what would other people think? What would they say? He would be banished, shamed, pushed away from his life that he built just because of her? Did she want that on her conscious? That she ruined Phillip's life?

She let out a shaky breath, she looked down at their hands, she could feel tears falling from her face, sliding down her cheeks, She wished that Phillip would wake up, that she would smile at her and everything would be fine, he would look at her and tell her he loved her too, and she would do the same, but she knew that it wasn't possible for Phillip to love her, it couldn't be right?

"Anne?" A soft voice came from behind her, she turned around and saw Barnum standing behind her, she wanted to say so many things to him, so many cruel things, how could he just leave like that? After everything they did to help this man, this man who she had looked up to like a father figure. Someone she could go to who wouldn't look at her as if she was a disgrace to the human race.

"Anne...I'm.."Anne raised her hand, she gently placed Phillip's hand back on his side, She moved to stand up, her eyes staring into Barnum's they were full of hurt, betrayal, and many other emotions that she couldn't even begin to describe.

"What do you have to say Barnum?" She asked softly, "That you're sorry?, sorry that you left us?, That you chose fame over family?." She crossed her arms over her chest as if she was protecting herself. Barnum took off his hat and held it too his chest as he looked at Phillip.

"Why didn't you run into the fire and see if I was okay?, you were more worried about everyone else. Is it because I'm a colored female?, is it because you couldn't be man enough?, you let Phillip risk his life and now.. now he's like this..because of you." She snapped at him calmly, she wasn't one to raise her voice, she was taught better than that. "I looked up to you Barnum.. I thought you were different, I thought you were the one person that I can count on besides my brother too have my back.. too have our backs, but you left.." Anne could feel more tears sliding down her face as she looked down at her feet.

"Anne.." Barnum looked at her, Anne was right, he knew, he knows. He betrayed her, left her in that burning building to have Phillip risk his life, she could have died, burned alive in that building and it would've been his fault. Barnum swallowed. "Anne, I know.. my apologizes won't mean much right now.. but I am.. I am truly sorry, sorry that I betrayed your trust, I was only thinking about what was best for my family.. I didn't.. I should have done more.." Anne could feel her bottom lip trembling.

"I think you should go.." She whispered and moved to sit back down next to Phillip, her hand resting on top of his waiting for the moment that he would wake up and everything in this dark world would be bright again.

Barnum watched her, he nodded as he placed his hat back on his head, he moved to leave but stopped before turning back around again to face her. "I'm truly sorry Anne.. I hope you can forgive me." Anne heard the footsteps leaving, she could feel herself breaking, she looked at Phillip, her hand raising over to his cheek, her fingers brushing against his skin.

 _What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find _

Anne pressed their hands against her chin once more, her lips were pressed against his hand, she squeezed his hand, hoping that he would wake up at any moment. "Please come back to me..' She whispered with heart break in her voice, the world seem to still with each passing moment that Phillip didn't wake up.

-x-x-x-


End file.
